The present invention relates to an analyzer and feedback device and method for enhancing the quality and appearance of the projected image.
Devices and methods for manipulating the brightness of an image are known. Examples of such systems include the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,390 (xe2x80x9cthe ""390 patentxe2x80x9d), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The system in that patent allows the brightness of an image to be precisely adjusted from detail element to detail element across an entire video image. Coarse adjustments can be made to parameters of the brightness ramping curve, while fine adjustments can be made for specific detail elements to correct artifacts generated by the video components.
In one embodiment, the system disclosed in the ""390 patent encompasses a method for smoothing the brightness of two adjoining overlapping video images produced from two discrete video signals which each have a plurality of detail elements each with a brightness component. The method comprises applying a predetermined set of smoothing factors to the brightness components of the detail elements of the two signals, projecting the images as modified by the smoothing factors onto a display, modifying selected smoothing factors in response to the appearance of the projected display, and, finally, storing a representation of the smoothing factor modifications.
Utilizing the features disclosed therein, the system of the ""390 patent enables a seamless multiple video image display to appear more consistent and uniform in brightness than a conventional single video image display. As a result, it is useful not only for displays with multiple overlapping video images, but also for smoothing the brightness of a single video image.
It some applications, it may be desirable to have a system in which the projected image is analyzed, and an array created of the brightness components of the projected image. The data in the array can then be used to automatically or manually modify selected smoothing factors in response to the appearance of the projected display, thereby enhancing the quality and appearance of the projected image.
There is therefore provided according to a presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus and method for analyzing the brightness characteristics of a projected image and using the analyzed characteristics to improve the appearance of the projected image. In one embodiment of the invention, the brightness characteristics of the projected image are analyzed at selected points across the raster of the image. An analysis array or array of data elements including brightness components corresponding to detail elements is then generated. The data elements in the array are then used to create compensation signals that are applied to the projected image through, for example, an overlay of smoothing factors as described in the ""390 patent, to enhance the quality or appearance of the image by improving the regularity of brightness in all areas of the image. This regularity of brightness across the full span of the image is useful as a general improvement to the image and as a compensation for projector or projection surface brightness anomalies. In arrayed projection applications, central hot spotting, edge vignetting, electron beam or light source misalignments all can detract from evenly displayed images and all can benefit from the application of compensation that depends on an analysis array of the projected image.